HaruHaru
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: This is a NaLu fanfic based on the song HaruHaru by Big Bang. If you want to listen to the song, then search the song title on Youtube. Well, I suck at summaries so just read the story. It might not be that good, being my first songfic so just bear with me please! It's also a one-shot!


**This another NaLu fanfic that came to mind when I was listening to HaruHaru by Big Bang (I know the song is old). But I thought the idea was great so I ****_had_**** to write this... My first songfic! Please, no hate!**

* * *

"Gray, I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Go out with me."

"What!? But Lucy, you're already going out with Natsu! You'd break his heart!"

"That's exactly why I'm asking you."

"To break his heart?"

"No. To prevent something even bigger than that. Please…"

"Alright. I'll listen to what you have to say."

* * *

"Lucy!" I grimaced as I heard his cheery voice echoing through the guild hall. "Let's go on a mission! We haven't gone on any with just the two of us lately. Come on!"

"I…" How was I supposed to tell him? "Sorry, Natsu. I have to run a few errands."

He looked down at me questioningly and I sunk down even lower in my seat at the bar to prevent him from seeing my face. "And how is running a few errands more important than going on a job with your boyfriend?"

Turning my face away from him, I replied, "It's nothing to worry about. We'll go on a job later, ok?"

But he wasn't fooled. Of course he wouldn't be. His stubbornness was what he was known for in the entire city of Magnolia. "Luce… Are you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. "You won't look up at me." His hand slipped up to my cheek and I quickly slapped it away.

"I'm fine." I said forcefully and stood up. "Just leave me alone!"

"Lucy…" I heard him say behind me as I walked out the guild.

I was on the verge of tears. Would this ever work out?

* * *

"Natsu, what's wrong?" I sat sulking at the bar when Mira came over to me.

"Lucy's acting all weird and she doesn't want to go on a request with me." I sighed and crossed my arms over the counter. "She said that she had errands to run."

Mira gave me a weird look. "Really? I saw her talking to Gray just a few minutes after she left."

My eyes widened. "What!? Really!?" I quickly sat up and slammed my hands down on the countertop. "Where!?"

She shrugged. "The last time I saw them, they were at the park by the river."

I clenched my fists and started running out the doors. Why had she lied to me?

* * *

"Oh my…" I muttered as I watched Natsu storm out the guild doors. Everything was going according to plan but would it work out? "Lucy…" I sighed as I put down a clean glass. "I hope that you know what you're doing."

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to work?" He asked me and I nodded. "Just do this and pretend to go out with me until I'm gone. Please."

Gray sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I still think that it'd be better to tell him."

I shook my head firmly. "You know why I can't. There wouldn't be a boundary to any costs he would make to have me…" I trailed off and took a deep breath. "You know."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So I need him to think that we're breaking up." I said and automatically, tears sprung to my eyes. "I-I…"

The raven-haired mage sighed again and pulled me towards him. "Come here." I felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around me as I buried my face in his chest.

"I didn't want to have to do this." I cried, gasping for breath while sobbing. "But I didn't want him to suffer either! Gray, you promised you would help me. Don't back out on that promise now!"

He ran his hands up and down my back, comforting me. "I won't." Then I felt his muscles contract as he grew rigid. "It's Natsu." He whispered and I nodded.

"Is he watching?" I asked and Gray tucked his head into my shoulder.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Alright." I felt my heart lurch inside my rib cage. "Gray, kiss me."

"What!?"

"Just do it!" He leaned back and bit his lip.

"Here goes." He said quietly and kissed me.

_Natsu._ I thought. _Please turn away, please turn away, please-_

"Gray, you bastard!"

Shit.

* * *

Lucy… Something was off about her. Her whole behavior, her lies. They didn't make sense! Why would Lucy ever try to lie to me?

Then I saw it. Gray was hugging her under the big oak tree that she and I had always met at.

"Gray…" I muttered under my breath and started walking towards them. Why was he with Lucy at our meeting spot?

Just when I thought that nothing could get any worse, Gray kissed Lucy. Right in front of my own two eyes.

I was beyond angry. Gray was fully aware that Lucy and I were going out. And yet, he was kissing her! Right in the open where everyone could see. Especially me.

With my fists erupting with flames, I charged towards the two of them. "Gray, you bastard!"

* * *

Quickly, I grabbed Lucy and pushed her safely behind me to protect her. "Get back!"

Dodging Natsu's attack and pulling Lucy with me so that she didn't get hurt, I left her where she was to deal with Natsu.

"Why!?" He yelled, throwing punch after fiery punch. "Gray, you knew! You knew, and yet-!"

I cut him off as I stopped one of his fists with my palm. The heat burned my skin, so I dropped the temperature around my hand even more. "What would you know, Flame Brain?" I swung him around and threw him towards the tree. He slammed into the trunk, leaving an imprint before sliding down onto the ground. "It's not my fault that she's bored with you. She came to me, telling me that she needed a more exciting man in her life. And that happens to not be you."

I bit my lip and looked over at Lucy. Had I played my role fine? This part was never in the plans. But if he believed me here, then it wouldn't matter. The result would still be the same. She seemed to read my mind and nodded. Good. Maybe he would give up now.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu got up on his arms and looked up at Lucy. "Is that true? Please, tell me it isn't! Tell me!"

She took in a shaky breath and looked straight at Natsu in the eye. "It is." She regained her composure and glared down at him as best as she could. "We're done, Natsu."

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Lucy had actually said that. I stared up at her, wide eyed, when silent tears started running down my face. "No." I muttered as I saw Gray took her hand and walked away, his hand moving to her waist. "Lucy, come back! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Just come back!"

But she didn't even look back at me. Not even once.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Lucy said as soon as we were out of Natsu's sight. "What have I done, what have I done!?"

She broke down into tears. "He was crying and calling out my name and I just turned my back and left him!"

I hugged her again and she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, catching me off guard. "Lucy, what-!?"

"Gray, I don't know if I can do this!" She yelled. "My heart was and is still aching at the sight of him crying! Help me pull through this!"

I let out a little laugh. "Come on, you were the one who came begging to me. Don't back out now." I sighed and stroked her head, running her golden strands through my fingers. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

She sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Gray."

* * *

For the next few days, the news spread throughout the whole guild like a wildfire in a forest. "Lucy…" Mira came over to me, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you sure this is ok?" She asked. "Natsu's been really depressed and Juvia's been really jealous because of you. Please, just reconsider everything."

I sighed and shook my head. "It's already been done. I can't go back now."

Standing up, I turned away. "I'll be going home early, Mira."

Stepping up onto the curb above the river, I summoned Plue. "I'm sorry, Plue." I said, balancing and putting one foot in front of the other. "I won't be able to summon you soon. The same with the other spirits."

"Pu-punnnn." He replied, tottering along beside me.

"But don't tell the others. Especially Loke. He'd freak." I sighed, envisioning an overly protective Loke popping up to make sure I was ok 24/7. "That'd be bad."

"Lucy-san, be careful!" The fishermen called out and I waved.

"Yup!" I called back to them and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you!"

Getting my apartment key out of my pocket, I got a sudden wave of dizziness and I had to grab the door frame to steady myself. Breathing deeply, I unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Ah Lucy!" Gray said, standing up from where he had been on the couch. "I was just-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw me. "Lucy, are you ok?"

I waved the question away. "I'm fine. I just need to take a shower." He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but didn't.

"Alright." He said and stepped back. "I need to talk to you later, though."

I nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. "I don't feel good." I murmured and took a look at myself in the mirror. "I don't _look_ good." Looking at myself, I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair was all over the place and when I ran my hand through it, several strands fell out. When I ran it through again, a whole clump fell out. "Gray…" I muttered and I felt myself falling.

I saw the floor coming up towards me. But the thing was, I never did meet it.

* * *

Lucy didn't look too well. Was she going to be ok?

I looked down at the small Celestial Spirit she always called to keep her company. "Do you think so?"

The Canis Minor looked up at me with a trembling head. "Pu-punnnn." He said and then started to glow.

"Whoa." I said, surprised. I didn't know anything about Celestial Spirits. Was this normal? "What-"

Then he vanished. Weird. Lucy never called him off. Unless…

"Lucy!" I yelled and slammed open the door to the bathroom. She was collapsed on the floor and there were golden strands all around her. "Help!" I called, picking her up. I ran out onto the street and stared running towards the hospital. "Help…"

* * *

"Lucy's what!?" Erza stood up abruptly, knocking over her piece of cake in the process but was too shocked to even care. "And she didn't even tell us!?"

I couldn't say anything. After I had gotten the news that Lucy had collapsed in her house from Gray, I couldn't bear to keep anything a secret now. "I-I'm sorry…" I said, hiccupping. "She had me sworn to secrecy. But now that we don't know if we're going to have her around for long, I had to tell you!"

Erza let out an angry breath and started running towards the door. "Mira!" She yelled behind her.

"Y-yes?" I answered back, wiping my face.

"Tell everyone to meet at the hospital."

* * *

"Natsu!" I looked up with tired eyes to see Happy flying into my house.

"What is it, Happy?" I asked and was alarmed to see tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong?"

He took a few short breaths before talking again. "Lucy… Lucy, she's…!"

He told me everything that happened and I headed towards the door. "Happy, do you still have enough power left for Max Speed?"

Nodding confidently, he raised a paw. "Aye sir!"

* * *

"Lucy!" I yelled and stormed down the hospital hallways. "Gray!" I cried as soon as I saw him standing outside a doorway.

"Hey, look." He said and intercepted me. "I'm sorry."

He gave me a sympathetic look and slipped a piece of paper in my hands. "I'm sorry I lied. Lucy… She's always loved you and she still loves you a lot." He left and I pushed open the door. It was the waiting room to an operating room.

"Natsu!" Levy cried, looking at me with teary eyes. "Natsu, she's…"

I looked towards the doors behind everyone and pushed through. "Is she there?" I asked and grabbed the door handles. "Is she in there!? Open the door! I said open it!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped and I fell to my knees.

"I didn't know, I never knew…" Tears slid down my cheeks and punched the floor. "Dammit!" I cried, clutching my chest. I stood up and leaned on the wall. "Why didn't she tell me!?"

"She didn't want to hurt you." Levy approached me and put a consoling hand on my shoulder. "She knew that if you knew, you'd try to do everything you could to get her back."

I turned around and buried my face in her shoulder, seeking comfort. "Yeah and if she'd told me, she'd be fine!" I pulled away and stumbled around, blinded by my own tears. "Dammit!" I yelled again and punched the wall.

With one hand over my face, I hugged everyone that came near me. I couldn't stand this alone. I needed everyone's arms around me; comforting me and telling me that everything was going to be alright.

"Please move aside." The operating doors finally opened and Lucy could be seen being carried out on a stretcher.

"Let me through. Let me through!" I yelled and grabbed the bar on the stretcher. "Is she alright?" I asked, looking frantically from the doctors back down to Lucy. "Why isn't she moving!?"

They all looked away and hesitated. "What! What's wrong!?"

Finally, one of them spoke up. "I'm sorry, sir. We tried everything we could but we were too late… It she had only come to the hospital for the operation sooner. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head slowly, feeling the tears come again. "No. That can't be. Luce can't be dead, can she?" I touched her cheek with my fingers. It was cold. Nothing like the Lucy I knew. "No! She can't- she… She…" I trailed off, and turned towards my friends, who came forward and embraced me.

"Natsu." Erza said quietly and wiped her face. "Let it go."

For once, I didn't care if it was Erza. I just needed someone to be there for me so I just stepped forward and hugged her back.

* * *

Born on July 1, X767. Died on November 18, X791. She had a type of liver cancer that was treatable but lethal if left untreated.

She went in for chemotherapy but all that did was make her lose her hair. Nothing to slow down the cancer cells.

I should've known, I should've tried to cure her! But here she was, lying underneath the soil beneath my feet.

I visited her grave every day after she had died. Every day I brought along with me the note that Gray handed to me at the hospital. Clutching it to my chest, I fell to my knees every day and cried.

Because that note was the only thing that I had left of her.

* * *

_I hope your heart is relieved_

_Please forget about me and live on_

_Those tears will dry completely_

_As time passes by_

_It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all_

_Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever_

_I pray for you_

_I love you_

* * *

**You know, I feel like I'm writing too many sad NaLu stories. Tell me if you guys want something happier and I'll think of some. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**


End file.
